


Not Yet

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Their first kiss from Clarke's perspective.





	Not Yet

She knew she shouldn’t do this. Finn was so fresh in her mind, in her heart. The guilt was still at the surface, eating away at her when she didn’t have something else to occupy her mind.

 

And yet here she was, kissing Lexa. Kissing her and liking it. The soft touch of lips lit through her, warmed her wholly. She was so soft with her, kissing her like she was something precious, like someone she truly cared for. It was overwhelming.

 

She could have kissed her forever, lost herself in her soft lips, thinking of her vulnerable eyes just before she had leaned in. She could easy have easily lost herself in it, let herself be drawn in more and more until the war was barely a blip in her mind, until Finn—

 

And that was what made her pull back. Because who would she be to forget Finn like this, to act as though his blood wasn’t still warm on her hands.

 

So she stopped, steeling herself for the tender look on Lexa’s face. But she couldn’t reject her, didn’t want to. Not yet, she said. A not yet, not a rejection. A promise of someday.

 

For now, that was all she could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
